Packs made up of containers that are held together by an adhesive are advantageous because they are economical and because the adhesive is, as a rule, arranged between the containers. This means that the outer surface of the pack or the containers can be used for providing information.
It is known to produce such packs. However, it is sometimes difficult to release a container from such a pack. In some cases, particularly when the container's wall is sensitive or thin, releasing a container from the pack can deform or damage the container.